Who Would Have Guessed?
by Tomecia
Summary: If somebody told Lily that she would end up with James, she would have called them a sadistic prat. However, things change. In an era of Marauder magic, is anything possible? MWPP LJ lovehate Based on information given in OoTP


BWho Would Have Guessed?/B  
br

br

I'm finally entering my seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm Head Girl this year. It's a great honor for a Muggle-born as myself to have such a large role at my school. Oh Hogwarts, how thou will miss you. My last year until a blossom into a beautiful, young witch. My last year at my Hogwarts, my home.   
br

br

Ack, enough of this stupid nostalgic feeling. That Head Boy, where is he? He's one whole minute late! He's not setting a great impression on me! Anyway, I wonder who it is!   
br

brIt must be Remus!  
br

brDefinitely. I mean, he's responsible, nice, smart, and an all around great guy. Lord only knows how he ended up with such bad company. James Potter and Sirius Black, they strut around like the own the world. If I could, I would but them in a bubble. Maybe that would contain their horrid egos. Ah, my last year at Hogwarts also has its perks, you know. As much as Hogwarts is my home, there's certainly some times where I wish I could shoot people with my eyes. Yes, world! My wonderfully green and bright eyes. It isn't normal how bright and beautiful they are. Maybe that's why I'm a witch! All because of my wonderfully green eyes, that's the whole reason I'm telling you this story today.  
br

brSomebody should right a book about how green and beautiful my eyes are. I swear, the authors never get sick of it.  
br

brBut Ianyway/I, we're straying away from the story. At least I won't have that annoying prat following me around. All the time, I swear that Potter can't take a hint. Lily, will you go out with me? Lily, we're destined, can't you see? Even divination says so! Lily, will you make sweet love to me in the Astronomy Tower?   
br

brNo, no, and Ino/I! I rather have to see Snape giving a giant squid a shag, plus divination is a bunch of made up rubbish. I was so interested about the great Seer, Cassandra Trelawney, only to find that she passed away two weeks before school began. Anyway, back to the story, I really do hate James Potter with all of my heart.  
br

brOf course, there was that time in third year. I somehow developed a minor crush on the imbecile. I couldn't believe it, but every time he was around I felt my heart skip a beat. I used to go insane inside when he gave me his famous goofy grin. I was so mad at myself. I managed to fall for the idiot who only loved himself. But Potter was also quite nice to me back then. In fact he owled me every night during the summer.  
br

brOf course, in fourth year Potter ruined it all. He treated me like trash when he was around his fellow Marauders. One day I even confronted him about his nightly letters. He blushed a little, turned to Sirius, and said I was just a desperate freak. Honestly, the retarded prat, what was wrong with liking me? After that little incident, I became the target of many pranks. I honestly wonder who he pranked more, myself or Snape.  
br

brThen there was that day, by the lake, I saw him tormenting Snape. I told him to leave Snape alone, and he told me he would stop in one condition. If I went out with the almighty James Potter, he would live good ol' Snivellus alone. I nearly smiled, but then I came back down to Earth. This was the stupid idiot who made my life hell in fourth year. It was then and there I realized that Potter was going to be the haughtiest prat I'd ever meet in my life. Stupid git was making fun of me and my former feelings for him. I faced the music, turned Potter down, and swore to myself to never fall for the moron again. Hmph, I'm sure not the self-conceited type, but my welfare came far before Snape's. I shiver every time I think of fifth year.  
br

brIn sixth year, he continued his pursuit of me. He treated me like a toy, or something. Use me until I broke, I knew that was what he had in mind. Of course, I became increasingly irritated. After a while I couldn't stand the way he ruffled his hair, his fan club, his glasses, his hair; I hated it all. Most of all, I hated James Potter.  
br

brAnyway, back to present day, Lily. Enough reminiscing about bad memories.  
br

brMy goodness, the Head Boy is a whole ten minutes late! That is it. I am off to look for the fool who dares to stand me up! Okay, so this isn't a date, but people need to be more respectful. And this stupid door won't open! My goodness, I don't know how I'll manage this school year. Finally, the stupid door opens, jeez, shouldn't someone fix the door!  
br

brIWHAM!/I  
br

br"Oh wonderful, do watch where you're heading next time, Evans."  
br

brNo, it could not be. It couldn't possibly be…  
br

br"Ah, no surprise to see you as Head Girl, but I am quite sure that you're surprised to see me." An undeniably large smirk grew across his face.  
br

brPotter's face.  
br

br"You, you can Inot/I be Head Boy! Remus is Head Boy! Who is Merlin's name would make you Head Boy? You don't even have a badge, so why am I to believe you."  
br

brJust as I said that Potter took out something from his robe pocket. It saw a glint of light sparkle on it. I wanted to scream.  
br

brBHead Boy/B  
  
br

br  
Just great, this year will be smashing. Yeah and Potter will deflate his ego, and leave me alone.  
br

br  
A/N: So, how was that for an opening chapter? It's my first chapter fic, so please do review.  
br  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, you know the deal. All original characters were created by me. 


End file.
